Babysitter required
by NikolaiSTheGreat
Summary: Set during the events of the animation, this story shows someone willing to help deal with two little issues that have been getting in Blanc's hair. How will this babysitter handle things?
1. Chapter 1

**Before someone asks, yes, I do have three other stories I haven't finished. I don't know when I will to be honest. I've been feeling a lack of motivation and interest because of issues of the depressing variety. So, this may just wind up being a one off thing, or I may add more. Don't hold your breath though. My motivation and interest is changing all the time.**

"Now I've got you!" A blonde haired girl in a pink dress said. Blanc looked a bit surprised by her sudden appearance through her doors. Before she could say anything she was blinded by a flash of light. A gentleman in a suit from down the hall took notice of there sudden entrance and watched quietly. The girl marched into the room with her camera crew in tow.

"Who are you?" Blanc asked. The little girl stood straight and smirked.

"My name is Abnes, and I fight for the children of the world!" She said. Blanc stood there for a moment.

"What?" Blanc asked.

"Don't act like you don't know me! I'm the star of the hit internet series the Abnes channel! Everyone knows me!" The girl said. She turned back toward her camera and light crew. "Okay, let's get this live broadcast going!" She said. Blanc blinked.

"Live broadcast?" She asked. The camera came on, and she just stood there, unsure of what to do. The little girl popped into frame.

"Hello Gameindustri! It's your best friend Abnes here! Idol of the world's children!" She said. She then stepped aside and gestured toward Blanc. "And today I'm confronting the little girl CPU of Lowee, say hello to Blanc!" She said. Blanc became agitated by her comment.

"What? Little girl? Listen you annoying-" Abnes turned completely around to face the CPU.

"Now Blanc, are the rumors we've been hearing true? Did you allow your own sisters to be kidnapped? Did ya, huh?" She said, shoving the mic in Blanc's face. Blanc looked surprised.

"How did you know about that?" She asked. Abnes turned back toward the camera.

"Sounds like a yes." She said, putting on a sad face. "Those poor little girls. So! How does it feel to be such an awful, neglectful big sister? Honestly now?" Blanc looked hurt. The gentleman down the hall strode up and cleared his throat. The camera panned to a man wearing a white suit jacket with black dress pants and dress shoes.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" He asked the little host. Blanc looked lost as to who this was.

"I'm Abnes, from the Abnes Channel! Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Blanc's chief advisor on this issue." He said. He strode up toward the CPU, and while his back was too everyone, he pulled up and index card from his pocket. Not all the way, but just enough to read the message. She read the words _Play along_ silently and nodded her head. He slid the index card back in his pocket and turned to face everyone. He stood beside Blanc with his back straight, basically towering above her, and placed a hand on her upper back. "I can assure you, Blanc lost her sisters through no fault of her own, and we have a plan to rescue them. Now if you'll excuse us." He said. He started guiding Blanc toward a hallway, but the little girl host was persistent.

"Wait, we still have questions that need answering! What is this plan?!" She asked, jogging beside the duo. The man continued to stare straight ahead, his face unchanging.

"The plan is classified, as giving away that information may give the hostage takers time to prepare. As for your questions, save them. If you really fight for the children you wont bother us anymore. Otherwise you are slowing down the process of saving those poor girls, which doesn't seem like something an idol to all children would do. Good yard." The man said. The little girl backed off, and the duo stopped walking so close to each other after they rounded a few corners and made sure they weren't followed.

"Thank you for that." Blanc said. The man smiled.

"Ah, don't mention it. I've always been told I'm a decent actor. My mom thinks I should've gone into politics." He said. He extended a hand to the CPU and nodded. "I'm Chris." He said. Blanc took his hand and shook it gingerly.

"But still, you did promise them that we were implementing a plan. I'd hate to be found out as a liar." Blanc said. Chris smiled.

"I think I have something that may do the trick." He said. He turned and gesture for Blanc to follow.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

Outside of Blanc's CPU chambers sat a metal box that wasn't there before. It was seven feet tall, four feet wide, and was painted black. It had a small pad on it, which didn't immediately seem to have a purpose. Blanc looked at the box and the man curiously.

"When I came here earlier today I was told you were busy. I wanted to offer my help as a private guard for your sisters, and show you the equipment I intended to guard them with." Chris said. He placed his hand upon the pad, and the pad flashed light blue. The box beeped and a set of panels on the front of the box began to slide open. A flood of white light filled the inside of the box, revealing its contents. The thing that stood out, first and foremost, was the six foot tall humanoid figure inside the box. It clean looking, with it's primary color being white. It had a green tinted visor on the helmet, which allowed her to see the empty insides of the suit. The armor wasn't the sleekest of things, but it wasn't bulky either. It was the right amount of bulk to look tough, and nimble. Beside it sat several objects, two short metal rods, one long object that appeared to be a gun of some sort, and a few spherical objects.

"What is it?" Blanc asked. Chris smiled.

"That, is what I do with my spare time. It's an exosuit. My exosuit to be exact. Built it myself." He said. Blanc looked at him curiously.

"Why did you build this?" She asked.

"Well, I got bored, decided to apply myself for once, and made this because I thought it would be cool. It sat in that box for months before I could figure out what to do with it. So, I brought it here in the hopes it might help me become a guard or something." He said. Blanc nodded.

"Are those Kali sticks? Aren't those a bit dated to be used with an exosuit?" She asked. Chris chuckled.

"I can assure you, they are not Kali sticks." He said. He pulled his hands from his pockets, walked forward and grabbed one of them. He held it in his hand with his thumb over a button. "Watch this." He said. He pressed the button, and a pair of blades extended from two opposite sides of the rod. It looked like a battle axe, but the blades weren't metal. They were made from a green, transparent energy. Blanc looked a little surprised.

"Battle axes?" She said.

"Energy based battle axes." Chris corrected. He pressed the button again and the blades faded away. He placed the rod back in it's slot and grabbed the gun like device. "This is a plasma rifle. It's very effective thanks to the high temperature and energy of each shot. Just like the axes, the energy bolts are green. You're going to see an over arching theme there." He said. He put the rifle back and pointed to the small metal spheres.

"These are singularity grenades. They draw things in, tear them apart, and then explode outward with a fifteen foot radius. Highly dangerous, so I'm not going to bring those out yet." He said. Then, he stood back a gestured to the suit. "Then, the crown jewel of the operation. Kelvin, as I call it. It can lift three and a half tons, it has access to the internet, it has a built in heads up display, it can see through walls with thermal vision, and it also has small thrusters on the back to help the thing fly. It can't go too fast, but It can at least get up to 200 miles an hour. Directional maneuvering is provided by some built in RCS thrusters, which pump pressurized oxygen out through a small nozzle to help steer in flight. It can go a few days on a single charge, so its great for running round the clock ops." He said. Blanc blinked.

"Wow. That thing must be expensive." She said.

"Eh, it's what ever. You'd be surprised what reducing your budget to only the essentials can do." He said. He turned to Blanc and smiled. "So, what do you think? Is this one hell of a plan or what?" He asked. Blanc thought for a moment.

"I'd like to see how well it works first. Have you tested this thing before?" She asked. Chris nodded.

"Yep. I can even test it now, if you want." He said. He glanced at the suit and Blanc and sighed. "You'll need to close your eyes though." He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. He sighed.

"Loose clothing gets jammed easily in this thing. I'll need to strip down to the bare essentials." He said as he started to un button his coat.

"Bare essentials?" She questioned.

"My undergarments, to put it bluntly." Chris said. She blushed and nodded. She closed her eyes and waited. She heard the clunking of the metal in the suit as he put it on, but she didn't dare to open her eyes until instructed. "Alright, you can look." A robotic voice said. Blanc opened her eyes, and saw the suit moving. She looked up and looked at the visor. She could see from Chris's forehead to his nose, and the rest was blocked by the helmet. Chris rolled his shoulders.

"Alright, lets test the flight capability first." He said. The thrusters on his back whirred up and ignited. They lifted him a good six feet off the ground, and he hovered in the air stably. The thrusters burned a blue color, and produced basically no smoke. Blanc felt the gust of air from the thruster rushing passed her. She even had to hold her hat down to prevent it from flying off. He moved side to side, forward and back, and then finally descended back to the ground. When his feet made contact with the floor, the thrusters cut. Blanc looked astonished- or at least as astonished as one could look without breaking the stoic image she carried.

"I think I've seen enough." She said. Chris nodded. "So, how do you intend on getting my sisters back." She asked.

"Easy, I'll fly over the capital city and peer into each building with the thermal vision. When I spot them and their kidnappers, I'll eliminate the threats and bring the girls back here." He said. Blanc's face became serious.

"How do I know you aren't fooling around while your out there?" She asked. Chris nodded and walked back to the box. He gently tugged on the pad which had scanned his hand and it came off, revealing it was actually a tablet. Connected to the tablet was a head set. Chris walked back to Blanc and handed her the tablet.

"Boot that up for me. It's kinda hard with my fat metal fingers." He said. Blanc pressed the button on the side and the screen light up. "You should be able to see everything I can. Even the HUD should show up. Use the headset to talk to me." He said. Blanc put on the headset and adjusted the mic.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Loud and clear." He said. He went back to his box and grabbed the two metal rods. Instead of placing them on his back by reaching over his shoulders, he slid them up from the lower back. Then, he grabbed his rifle and nodded. "Alright. I'll be back. Just keep watching that screen if you want to know what's going on." He said. He walked to a window and opened it. He jumped out the window, which was on the ground floor and walked a ways away from the building. Then his rocket pack kicked on and he took off into the air.

"Activate thermal vision." He said. Everything went dark. The buildings and grass were all various shades of grey or just black. Meanwhile all the guards and people, inside and outside the building, were highlighted in white. They weren't solid white either, this thing could provide crazy amounts of detail to what ever you were looking at. It even picked up facial features. He started off in one particular direction, opting to make sweeping passes over the city to find the girls.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

Chris had been flying for over a few hours, and still had yet to find anything. He scanned around and inhaled.

"I'm not seeing anything yet, are you?" He asked.

"Nope." Blanc said. As Chris passed over a certain place, one that should be empty by this time of night, but it wasn't. He stopped and hovered over it.

"Woah, I got two small heat signatures and one big one here. I believe this is the theme park, correct?" He asked.

"That's right." Blanc confirmed. Chris descended a bit and took a hard look at the two smaller blips.

"That's gotta be them." He said. He scanned the large signature. "The big one appears to be some strange robot. Any clue who it might be?" He asked.

"That's CFW Trick. I'd recognize that tongue anywhere." Blanc said. Chris charged his rifle.

"Who ever he is, he's about to be dead." He said.

"How do you plan on getting them out?" Blanc asked. Chris clutched his rifle.

"Same way I'm going in." He said. With that he kicked on his thrusters and used them to descend rapidly. As he was blazing toward the ground, and the large heat signature, he raised his rifle and started firing. It spat bolts of plasma in quick succession, which knocked Trick off his feet. Just as he came close enough to the ground, Chris changed the attitude of his thrusters by turning his body upright, firing the thrusters retrograde to his current direction of travel. He hit the ground feet first and took a few leaping steps, his metal boots making clunking sounds for each step he took. Finally he dug his feet in and sliding to a halt. Chris took note of the girls trying to climb the chainlink fence. Chris then trained his rifle on Trick, and continued firing on him as he tried to get up. Sick of his antics, Trick whipped the rifle out of Chris's hands, leaving him standing there without a weapon. Trick rolled to his feet.

"Aw, who the hell are you?!" He asked it a strange voice.

"Their body guard." He said, pointing to the girls. They looked at one another curiously. "Now let them go, or this theme park will be your grave." Chris threatened. Trick laughed.

"I don't think so." He said. He swung his tongue at Chris, whom barely managed to dodge it with a roll. Chris reached behind him and drew his battle axes. He pressed the buttons and the axe blades came to life, glowing in the darkness. Trick swung his tongue again, but Chris - now armed with his axes - lobbed a big section of his tongue off with the axe. Trick screamed. "My tongue! You cut off my tongue!" He shouted. Chris threw one of his axes directly at Trick, and it dug itself into his forehead. Chris rushed Trick, and with the aid of his rocket pack and reached up and grabbed the handle of the axe. Using his body weight and his legs he pulled the axe downward, cutting Trick's head in half. With the head split in two, Chris used his legs to push off Trick's body. With a small back flip the axe came free and Chris landed on his feet. He took a few jogging steps back and let Trick's body fall to the ground. Chris clicked the button on his axes and the blades disappeared just as before.

He placed them on his back and walked over to grab his rifle. He scooped the weapon up off the ground and slung it over his back. He then turned and faced the two CPU candidates.

"You two alright?" He asked. He took a step toward them, and the backed up against the fence. Chris stopped and put a hand up to reassure them. "It's okay. I'm working with your sister." He said. They blinked and looked at Chris.

"You're working with Blanc?" Ram asked. Chris nodded.

"I'm putting her on speaker now." He said. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet and coughed. "Blanc, you are now on speaker." He said.

"Rom? Ram? Can you hear me?" Blanc said. The two girls smiled.

"Blanc!" They said in unison.

"Listen, you're going to be okay. Chris here is helping me get you two back safely." Blanc said. Chris nodded.

"Alright Blanc!" Ram said.

"We'll see you when we get back!" Rom said. Chris sighed.

"Alright, come here you two. Lets get you outa here." He said. He bent down and gestured for them to come in close. They ran up and wrapped their arms around him. He wrapped one arm around each of them and stood up. "Hold tight. I hope you two don't get air sick." He said. The thrusters kicked on and soon the trio ascended into the sky.

"Don't go so fast! You might scare them!" Blanc scolded. Chris chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm cruising along at an easy sixty miles an hour." He said. He looked to his left and right and saw the girls giggling and laughing. "They seem to be enjoying the ride." He said. He flew over to the basilicom and decided to do a loop around to bleed some speed. After on successful lap around the building, he gently glided down and touched down softly. Chris put the pair down just in time for Blanc to rush out to greet them.

"Rom! Ram!" She said excitedly. She rushed over and hugged the pair. "I'm glad you're alright. I'm sorry for being such a bad big sister." She said.

"With all due respect, I think you're a damn good sister." Chris said. Rom and Ram looked up and smiled at Blanc.

"Uh-huh! Look, we even brought you gifts!" Ram said. The pair pulled out a pair of strange medallions each and presented them to their big sister. Blanc smiled and hugged her sisters again. She didn't let them go or open her eyes until the sound of metal footsteps walking passed her pulled her from her thoughts.

"Chris?" She said, looking back at the man over her shoulder. He stood and looked back at her as well.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Thank you for this." She said. He gave a single nod.

"It's what I do." He said. Then he walked back inside to find his armor box and clothes.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

When Blanc and the two girls came back inside, they found Chris tucking in his shirt and retying his tie. He gave the group a nod and continued to dress himself. He patted down his shirt and threw his coat back on. He smiled and Blanc warmly.

"Thank you for this opportunity Blanc. It's been fun to finally put this thing to some use." He said. Blanc smiled back as he straightened and buttoned his jacket.

"I should be thanking you. You saved my sisters, after all." She said. He chuckled.

"I assure you, It was nothing." He said.

"I wouldn't say that was nothing. You saved me from that webshow host, and managed to keep your word to the host, even if you were lying at the time. You patrolled around for hours looking for them, not even stopping once. That took quiet a bit of dedication." She said. Chris smiled and blushed. He waved a hand at her.

"Oh, stop. I was happy to help." He said. With himself fully dressed, he sighed and looked at the large box. "Now I gotta get this thing outa here. It was a pain to get it here in the first place." He mumbled.

"That won't be necessary." Blanc said. Chris looked over at her. "I've decided to make you their body guard, and babysitter as well. You will be in charge of keeping them safe, and making sure they stay out of trouble." She declared. Chris smiled.

"Thank you kindly." He said. He looked down at the two sister and chuckled. "You two will be seeing a lot more of me around here."


	2. Chapter 2: guess this story ain't dead

**So, the reason I even started this is because I had been on a kick of movies and games with armored super soldiers or robots(Big or small). I'd been getting into Halo (Early ones), Titanfall 2, Overwatch to a minor extent. Movies were Iron Man, Pacific Rim, I-Robot. Basically I like human piloted robots killing shit and looking awesome. Always remember; you never know whether the dominos are being knocked down, or are just being set up.**

"That's fucked up. Vert couldn't even show up to a concert she invited us too?" Chris said. He was standing slightly behind Blanc, just over her left shoulder. He watched the Twins like a hawk, looking for any signs of trouble. Blanc was too focused on the concert to listen to him. He shook his head and continued watching the twins. "This after party better be worth it." He grumbled.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

"It was nice of vert to invite us to the concert and all, but isn't it a little odd that she didn't show up to a concert she invited us too?" Noire said. Chris snorted.

"I said the same thing outside." He said.

"I'm sure she has a reason." Blanc said. The twins and Neptune were running from door to door, checking to see which ones were locked.

"So which room _is_ Vert's, anyway?" Noire asked. Neptune ran up to a door, twisted the nob and pulled it open.

"Here. This one is unlocked." Neptune said. She peaked inside and made a rather shocked sound, almost like she'd found something. Everyone stared at the contents intently. There were books and figurines scattered everywhere. Chris was looking around the room when he heard Blanc speak.

"Looks like it's been ransacked." She said. Chris reached over his shoulder and grabbed his rifle.

"I don't like it." Chris said.

"Actually, I think she's just an incredible slob." Noire said. Neptune pointed to something.

"Woah. That one says _not recommended for players under 18_." She said. The one named IF stepped forward.

"Watch what you're saying, we've got kids here." She said. Nepgear was looking around, when she heard something from a door nearby her. She pushed it opened and found Vert, sitting at her computer, playing a game.

"Vert, what are you doing?" Nepgear asked. Vert looked a little shocked as something happened on screen.

"Oh no, not there!" Vert said.

"Looks like she's playing MMO's again." Blanc said. Chris looked at the screen and chuckled.

"It's X X square, right bumper, left trigger." He said. Vert didn't seem to hear him. Everyone else was staring at him. "What? I used to play this game." He said.

"Used to?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah, I got bored with it." He said. Uni picked up the box and read it.

"Four goddesses online, huh?" She said. Neptune poked Vert.

"Yohoo! Miss MMO junky!?" She said. Vert turned.

"Oh! I welcome you to Leanbox ladies! I apologize that I'm a bit tied up at the moment." She said. Noire huffed.

"Yeah right! You stood us up at the concert to play some game, didn't you?" Noire said. Chris shook his head disapprovingly.

"That's cold." He said.

"I logged in only intending to play for an hour, but then a castle siege started and time kinda slipped away from me." Vert said.

"I seem to recall you saying something about a little party after the concert was over." Blanc said. Vert looked confused.

"I feel cheated. You promised a party." Chris said.

"Oh! Well it wont be much longer before we take the castle, so after that then?" Vert said. Chris clicked a button on the side of his helmet and the visor lifted with a mechanical whir. He then stuck his thumb and index finger in the open face hole and used them to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Now you show your true colors." Blanc said.

"Just remember, it takes all kinds to make a world!" Noire said.

"Doesn't change the fact that half the people in the world make me want to lobotomize myself." Chris said. Everyone looked at him as he continued to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"That's dark." Nepgear said.

"Yeah, well you don't have to live with every retarded trend that comes along. Dancing has become so lazy that the dab, the whip, and the neigh-neigh are a thing. I still remember the day I found out what the whip was." He groaned.

"But what are we going to do now?" Nepgear asked.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

"Alright everyone! We're going to prepare for this party!" Noire said. She had changed into a maid outfit, much to the dismay of Chris.

"WHY?! WHY THE MAID OUTFIT?!" He shouted with his hands on his head. Noire shrugged.

"I just felt it was appropriate. Why?" She asked.

"It is the exact opposite of appropriate! This is total Weeabo bate!" He said. Then he froze. "They aren't here, are they?! Oh hell, not the Weeabos!" He said. He ran to the window and peered out.

"You seem quite scared by these Weeabos, Chris. Why?" Blanc asked. Chris looked at her with a pitiful expression. He walked over and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Dear goddess, spare thine ears. You don't want to know about the vile creatures we call Weeabos." He said. Blanc blinked.

"But, why are you scared of them? I doubt there are any here." She said. Chris shivered.

"Because, they can smell a maid outfit from a mile away. They're not to be trifled with." Chris said. He glanced over at Noire. "May our creators have mercy on your soul if they find us here." He said. Noire shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"IF, Nepgear, Compa, you're in charge of food! The rest of us will clean up here." She said. Neptune smiled.

"There she goes, barking orders like a champ." She said.

"I think someone flipped her crazy switch." Blanc said.

"That's enough!" Noire shouted. She stomped the end of her broom down on the floor. "Now get to work, chop chop!" She said. With that, everyone went off to start cleaning. Chris decided to clean the floors, which he seemed to be almost too good at it.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

"Sorry for the delay, but I'd like to take the opportunity to welcome you to my house party!" Vert said.

"YOU DID NOTHING BUT PLAY GAMES WHILE WE SET IT UP!" Chris shouted, making everyone jump. "If anything, we should be welcoming you to the house party!" He said.

"I'm sorry. What exactly did you do to make you this angry again?" Vert asked.

"I cleaned the floors! It was great! You should've been there! I was picking up garbage, dirty clothes, vacuuming **your** floors!" Chris shouted with an angry, sarcastic voice. Vert chuckled nervously.

"Well, you certainly did a good job of it." She said.

"That doesn't make it better! You sat there, twiddling your joysticks, while I'm over here like; _yes massa, I'll clean harda, I swear!_ " Chris shouted. Despite his tone, he played the part at the end quite well.

"My, no need to be rude." Vert said with a smirk.

"Mister pot! This is mister kettle calling! I'd like to inform you that you are indeed black!" He said, jabbing his finger at the air.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you, Chris?" Neptune asked.

"I'm running on two hours sleep and four gallons of coffee. What did you think my mood was going to be?" Chris asked.

"What kept you up that long?" Nepgear asked. Chris casually turned his head and stared directly at the twins. Pretty soon, all eyes were on them.

"Rom, Ram, what did you do?" Blanc asked.

"They stayed up all night and forced me to play this rage inducing game so they could laugh at me while I played. They stayed up until four in the morning, and I get up at six everyday." Chris answered for them. Ram giggled.

"He was funny! He swears like a sailor!" She said.

"I didn't realize there were so many bad words until yesterday night." Rom added. Blanc looked a little peeved. She slowly turned her head and glared at Chris.

"Chris? Why didn't you stop playing, instead of swearing your mouth off in front of my sisters?" Blanc asked. Chris took a step back.

"They threatened to put an unspecified quantity of spiders inside my suit. I'm extremely arachnophobic." He said. Ram giggled.

"There's a spider In your helmet!" She said. Before anyone could think, Chris had yanked his helmet off and thrown it across the room. Rom and Ram laughed at Chris.

"Why? Why must you make fun of me?" Chris asked with his arms out at his sides. He began to fidget. "AH! Great! Now my skin is crawling! Thank you Ram!" He said. Blanc sighed.

"Come on everyone!" Vert said, drawing everyone's attention back to her. "I'd like us all to relax, eat, drink and be merry. I prepared a game for this very occasion in fact."

"Ooo! Really? What is it?" Neptune asked.

"If it has anything to do with spiders I **will** punch myself out." Chris said.

"I think in this case it would be easier to show you than to tell you." Vert said. She waved her hand in a scooting motion. "Neptune, Noire, if you don't mind, I'd like you two to back up a bit, if you please."

"You got it!" Neptune said.

"What for?" Noire asked. A device scanned them, and the room, and suddenly everything changed. They were now in a forrest. Vert explained that it was all a holographic projection, but Chris couldn't stop smiling at the Dogoo Neptune and Noire. Chris was feeling his fourth caffeine crash of the day, so he decided to find a chair and sit down. He sat there and felt all the energy drain from him. He slumped in the chair and tilted his head back.

"You alright?" A voice asked. Chris looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Blanc. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling another caffeine crash coming on. My energy is taking a nose dive. Those two are a handful." Chris said.

"About that, how are they taking to you? Is everything alright between you and them?" Blanc asked. Chris shrugged.

"I don't know. Hard to say. They act nice towards me sometimes, but then they do a 180 and start ragging on me. It's like they can't decided whether they like me or not." He said. Blanc hummed in response.

"Give it time. I think they'll warm up to you." She said. Chris sighed.

"Yeah, hopefully that time comes before they achieve their goddess forms. Then they won't need me anymore." Chris said. He blinked and his eyes opened wide. "Oh god, that means random chance may cut my employment short. Although I don't think I have to worry too much." He said.

"Why's that?" Blanc asked. Chris chuckled.

"I have one thing on my side. Luck." He said.

"Luck?" Blanc asked.

"Yep. It was sheer luck that I came to your Basilicom, and luck that allowed me to run into you mid interview. Even then, my little stunt wouldn't have secured me this job. But, by some roll of the dice, I managed to get it and actually be of help. I'm not exactly combat experienced either, so my run-in with Trick was all luck too. But I've been reading and practicing combat tactics since then, so I hope I have that to fall back on. To be honest, this is the best luck I've had in my whole life. I typically had very bad luck, but then I started making this suit and it all changed." Chris said. Blanc looked at him with an expression of shock written on her face. "If I have luck on my side, I may not need to worry. But, luck does run out. It's just a matter of when it does. The when is what scares me."

"I never saw you as the kind of person to be nervous or insecure about anything. You certainly don't show it in your day to day life." Blanc said.

"Everyone's got something that they are insecure about, or a moment that makes them nervous. It's about how you let it control you. When those things push down on you, you can either crumble like a pillar of sand, or push back with twice as much force. Eventually, you'll push hard enough to see the light on the other side, and realize that you have the power to fight through it." Chris said.

"That sounds rather upbeat." Blanc said. Chris shrugged.

"I'm a firm believer that we write our own path. That fate doesn't decide what we become. I even swore to myself that I would fight till I die. When that day comes, my battle is over, my story is written, and I will leave this world with a smile on my face." Chris said. Blanc nodded thoughtfully. Her face was dead calm, but inside her head her mind was racing.

"That's quite the way of looking at life." She said. He nodded. The conversation came to an awkward halt, leaving the two in a heavy silence. Chris, figuring that if Blanc needed anything she'd speak up, tilted his head back and continued gazing at the artificial sky. He slowly began to think of his lack of creativity from the past few months. He hadn't come up with any new additions to his armor or weaponry, and he was worried he might be suffering because of his current load-out. As cool as dual sided plasma battle axes were, they were unwieldy. It was difficult to coordinate yourself as to not get hit with your own blades.

" _Maybe I should go to single sided axes. Or maybe a set of tomahawks. And what about my rifle? Yeah, it's cool, but it takes longer to aim because of its size. But what should I use then? What will give me that extra mobility I feel comfortable with?_ " Chris thought. After a while, a knock came at the party room door. Vert briefly spoke with someone at the door and Noire stopped the simulation. Chris raised his head and looked around.

"Yo, what's going on? I was enjoying the skyline." Chris said. Vert looked rather serious.

"It appears we have a situation." She said. Chris shifted his sitting position so that he was leaned forward, with his elbows propped against his knees.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

"So, that's it? You're going to some god forsaken island to deal with a monster infestation, and leaving me and the others here? How lame." Chris said.

"We shouldn't be gone too long. We just have to deal with the infestation before it spreads to the mainland." Blanc said.

"We're all going because we don't know the extent of the infestation. There could be high level monsters as well, which would prove to be quite the annoyance for one person to handle." Vert said.

"Besides, taking down all those monsters seems kinda fun!" Neptune said. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Alright. But if there isn't any food when you get back, don't blame me. I need energy and you know how kids are with rationing food." Chris said. After a brief exchange with the others, the four CPU's flew off into the night, leaving Chris as the Chieftain of the nose bleeds who'd been left behind. Despite that title, he was not happy with the state of his little party. One brown haired girl with a blue jacket that was far too big, one ditzy girl in a plaid skirt and a sweater who had no concept of anything impure, one self-loathing sister of Black Heart, one clumsy sister of Purple Heart, and two little micro-hitlers waiting to fuck with anyone they could. It was times like this that he felt like quoting an old video game trailer. He stood before the group and cleared his throat.

"Okay, listen up! You're a bunch of dirty misfits. But you're all that's left, so you'll have to due." Chris said. They looked at him in a confused manner.

"Due for what?" IF asked.

"What ever problems may arise while we're here. In the event we run out of food, one of you may have to take up the role as said food." Chris said. A beed of sweat dripped down the side of Uni's head.

"That seems a bit extreme." She said. Chris scoffed.

"Back in my day, when you were chosen to be eaten you said thank you, and then they'd hit you over the head for talkin' back." Chris said with an obvious smirk. He was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Who put you in-charge!?" Ram shouted.

"Me. Why, you wanna arm wrestle for it?" Chris said.

"She's half your size." IF said.

"Ttss! I'll throw down with an eight year old." Chris said with a chuckle.

"What are you even saying right now?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't know, I'm a bit loopy from a lack of sleep. Sadly, the others put me in-charge of all of you, so." Chris said. Nepgear looked at the twins.

"Rom, Ram, I think you girls should lay off him a bit. He's barely able to do his job right now because of your pranks." She said. Ram's cheeks puffed up.

"That's what he gets for being a dummy!" She said. Chris blinked a few times and wobbled on his feet.

"Woah, okay, I need a break." He said. He sat down in the nearest chair and quickly zoned out. Uni looked at the two girls as well.

"Seriously though. From what I've heard he's been nothing but nice to you two. Why do you guys love torturing him so much? I mean, the person who's supposed to be watching us is now in LaLa land and he can barely stand." She asked. Chris's vision was staring to become a bit distorted. It looked like there was a delay on how long everything stayed in his view. an object would move, and it's ghost would linger for a few milliseconds. Chris took a deep breath.

"Fuck me, is there any coffee around here? I'm feeling a bit woozy." He said. He barely heard Uni speak, so he placed a hand behind his ear. "Speak slowly please." He said.

"We. Don't. Have. Any. Coffee." Uni said in a slow tone. "See? Look what you've done to him. After all he's done to help you." Uni said to the twins. The pair were starting to feel guilty, and it was showing on their faces. Chris growled.

"Damn it. Get me something sugary and sweet. Maybe that will bring my energy up." Chris said. IF pulled up her phone and sighed.

"Sorry, but that will have to wait. I played up my hunch, and I've got bad news. That mouse from the market, I'd seen him before. He's wanted in every nation. He's likely up to no good, and what's worse is, he took a boat out to Zune district a few hours ago." IF said. Chris stood up.

"Aw fuck!" He said. He rushed over to grab his helmet off the floor. He kicked it a little bit by accident, due to his lack of coordination, so he had to shift his position to grab it for real.

"What? What's wrong?" Nepgear asked.

"It's a god damn trap." Chris said. He threw his helmet on and fastened it down. He rushed to the balcony that the CPU's had taken off from and kicked on his thruster pack. He quickly took to the sky and flew in the island's direction. "Punch it Kelvin!" Chris shouted. The pack kicked on even harder, throwing Chris forward at an even faster pace. A little speedometer popped up on screen, and within moments the thrusters were at full blast. The speedometer read 200 MPH and held steady.

"Damn, I hope I don't make it too late." Chris said.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

Chris saw the island in the distance, and saw a rather trying sight to look at. The four CPU's were tied up, and inside some weird field. Standing nearby was a strange looking woman, and a small mouse. Chris, despite his lack of energy, decided he'd have to fight her to get the CPU's free. Just as he had with Trick, he retrieved his rifle and started blasting from above. The mouse ducked for cover, but the woman stood her ground. Chris was so low on energy, he couldn't shoot straight. The woman wasn't even moving, he just couldn't hit her. When Chris landed, he lost his balance and dropped to one knee.

"Chris?!" Vert shouted.

"What are you doing?! Get the hell outa here!" Blanc shouted.

"I'm not ditching you all here!" Chris replied. He stood up with a grunt and threw his rifle aside. "I can't aim right now, so it looks like we're doing this hand to hand." He said. The Woman just chuckled.

"That's precious. You think that suit of armor with give you a fighting chance." She said. She summoned a spear and twirled it. Chris cocked his head and retrieved his axes.

"Well, I've gotta try. Sitting around isn't going to get anything done." Chris said. He pressed the buttons on the handles, and the axe blades came to life. The woman wasn't focused on that though. She noticed how he was slightly shifting from side to side and chuckled.

"My, you're absolutely exhausted. You can barely stand and yet you're going to try and face me? This will be easy. I don't even need to use any special attacks." She said. Blanc's face went pale.

"He's still not well from the lack of sleep." She said, just loud enough for the others to hear.

"You can't be serious! Why would he do that?! It's suicide!" Noire said. Blanc gritted her teeth.

"I don't know if he's thinking correctly. He was a little loopy during the party. To him, he's doing what makes sense. I doubt he realizes how bad this looks for him." Blanc said. The woman swung the spear around, deciding to start with an over head strike. Unsurprisingly, Chris blocked it easy. What he didn't see coming, literally, was her swinging the blunt end of the spear upward. The blunt butt of the spear hit him in the gut and he stumbled back a bit. With a short burst from his thrusters he became airborne. He pivoted his body in the air, flipping himself upside down above the lady and swinging one of his axes down at her. His hope was to catch her off guard, but that hope shattered when she not only blocked the attack, but knocked the axe out of Chris's hand. He landed upright with his side facing the woman. His legs almost buckled upon impact, meaning he had to take a moment to compensate. The woman thrust the bladed end of her spear toward him.

He got lucky and stumbled forward at the last moment. Her strike didn't hit him directly, but it cut clean through his thrusters. A little warning came up on screen, telling him that thrusters were not an option anymore and he mentally cursed himself. He spun around and smacked the spear tip away with his remaining axe. The woman used the momentum from the shove to bring the blunt end of her spear around and smack him in the back. He stumbled forward and growled. He saw the bladed end coming back around, and parried it down and away from him while turning his body to face the deadly end of the weapon. Sadly, without his other axe, this put him in a compromising position. Not only was he facing the spear head, but his arm was still traveling out and away from his body thanks to the force he'd deflected it with. The woman saw this and brought the spear head right back the way it came, cutting through the opening and piercing through Chris's armor. The spear pierced the lower right side of his gut, and he shouted in pain.

"Chris, no!" Blanc shouted.

"You bitch!" Noire shouted. The lady hoisted him off the ground using the end of her spear and basically tossed him into the air. She then took the blunt end of her staff and smacked him out of the air as he descended. She'd hit him hard, and the four CPU's watched helplessly as the white metal figure soared through the air and landed in the ocean with a splash. They saw red in the water, and he wasn't resurfacing.

"Damn… Damn!…" Blanc cursed. She could feel her eyes stinging, threatening to let loose a stream of tears.

"You _will_ be punished for the death of our comrade. I swear that upon my life." Vert said, her voice dripping with venom. The woman chuckled.

"I doubt you'll live to see it." She said.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

Chris gazed upward as he sunk. He could see the dancing shape of the moon overhead, and the trail of bubbles leaving his suit. He could feel the water flooding into the suit, further aggravating his wound and driving him toward the bottom faster. He hit the bottom back first, and sat there for a while. He watched as the silt and blood in the water danced in the column of light from the moon. He thought of everything he'd done in his live and almost cried. He was useless. He hadn't done much at all. He always said he'd go with a smile on his face, but he wasn't smiling. He'd only just found something worth while in his life, and now it was being cruelly destroyed before him. His luck had run out. Maybe his luck wasn't changing after all. Maybe he would always be useless in life. Chris thought of his short time with the CPU of Lowee and felt a small surge of energy.

" _If I could just make sure she's still okay, that they're all okay, I can go happily._ " He thought. He painfully sat up on the bottom, stood on his feet, and began marching toward the island. The water inside his suit was up to his chest, and slowly rising. He thought of the time they met, and how lucky he was to get to meet her. He remembered the game that the twins made him play, and how happy they seemed. Around the island, he came to a sheer rock face. He summoned his strength and dug his fingers into the rock. He slowly pulled himself up. The water was now up to his neck. He remembered all the little jokes he'd told, and his brief conversations with Blanc. He climbed for a good ten feet, in which time his helmet had finally filled with water. He still had ten feet to go. He recalled what he'd told Blanc earlier that day. He wanted to go out with a smile on his face. His lungs were screaming at him, begging for more oxygen. He finally broke the surface and dragged himself ashore. He pried his helmet off and tossed it aside. Water gushed from the helmet after he removed it. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he laid there, face down on the rock for a good minute before he finally looked up.

He saw blanc, now back in human form, still dangling there. But, she appeared unharmed. He smiled a bit and laid his chin down upon the rocks. He saw the dazzling blue stars above them and continued to smile. He felt weak, and sleepy. The next few hours were a blur. He was fading in and out of consciousness, his vision was a mess and every sound echoed in his head. He felt his outer extremities getting cold. Upon opening his eyes for the last time, he was finally able to focus his vision. The sun was rising, and he saw a sight that brought joy to his heart. He saw the four CPU's, freed and hugging their sisters. There HDD form sisters. His eyes spotted Rom and Ram, and he couldn't help but smirk with the last bit of energy he had.

"They did it. They don't need me anymore. And, I got to see them off." He whispered to himself. His head slowly rolled from its chin too its side, and he let out a long exhale.

 **~~~oOo~~~**

It wasn't long before the battle had been won by the "bunch of dirty misfits" that Chris had left behind, and the CPU's were released from their prison. As Blanc was hugging her sisters, she couldn't help but think back on Chris, and how he sacrificed himself to try and save them. She felt bad for him. He'd just met them, and seemed to be enjoying his job. Rom and Ram had achieved their CPU forms. He'd never get to see them off though. They'd never get to say goodbye. Blanc was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Nepgear pointed. Everyone looked to see a white object, laying on the rocks by the shore side. Blanc's stomach dropped.

"Is that?…" Purple Heart asked.

"I think it is. He appears to have hoisted himself ashore." Green Heart said. Blanc and the others bolted toward the object and came to rest beside him. His hair was soaked, and his lips remained slightly parted. He looked almost peaceful. Not really happy, but at ease. Blanc dropped to her knees, rolled him onto his back and checked his vitals.

"Shit! I've got no pulse! He's not breathing either! Maybe we can still save him!" She said. She looked around to his suit, looking for some way to open the damned thing. She had no clue how he got in and out of this thing. In the end, she resolved to tear it open. She pulled him out of the suit and laid him out on the rocks. He looked really pale, and the gash in his lower gut looked really bad. She paid no mind to the fact that he was only in his boxer briefs, as she was more concerned about resuscitating him. She pinched his nose, Placed her lips upon his and began blowing into his mouth. She followed his up with chest compressions, and started at square one again after a few compressions. She tried this for a good thirty seconds. The longer the others waited, the more and more mournful they appeared. Nepgear even hugged Purple Heart and began crying. The person who had been joking around with her not a few hour prior, now seemed to be gone. It upset her even more that she never really got to know him that well, as she feared he may be forgotten despite his sacrifice.

Blanc was becoming emotional herself. She had tears streaming down her face as she felt the hope slipping away. Just as she was about to give up, Chris coughed and started breathing again. Well, more like wheezing. His breathing sounded rough, and uneven.

"He needs medical attention, as soon as possible." Purple Heart said.

"He's in no condition to be transported, though." Green Heart said. Blanc growled.

"Well, we've gotta try." She said. She picked him up in her arms and took to the air.


End file.
